Buddy Check
by spacecadet777
Summary: A hot night on Naboo. Rey and Ben have a moment. Inspired by somethin-somethin, Rated M for content. One Shot.


The Resistance finally found a base. The ten or so members of the resistance made it to Naboo. Where they decided to hole up in Varykino for a short time, so that Leia could find a suitable base for them. The staff and Leia's grandparents enjoyed having the hustle and bustle around and each one of them not only had resistance duties to perform, but they also had chores to do, because not one of them felt that they should be at Leia's grandparent's house and not do something productive. This gave Finn and Poe something to do, as well as Rey.

They made it to Naboo in the middle of their summer. This summer the temperature soared. This time it was the hottest on record. And it was during this time that the climate control failed. The old system on Varykino needed to be replaced, and the needed components were on Coruscant. So, Leia sent Finn, Rose, Poe, and Chewbacca to go and get the needed parts and devices, and made sure that her grandparents were situated. The resistance continued, and, Both Leia and Rey continued to learn about the estate where two young people fell in love.

Our story is set in Rey's bedroom. This was once Padme's sister's bedroom. But the minute that Rey stepped in the room, she felt such an urge to rest in here she chose this room. It wasn't the biggest bedroom, but it was enough for the young woman and she settled in. There was a slight breeze coming through the window that did absolutely nothing to cool off the room. She did find a fan and that was running, but still she was hot. Something must not be right, she thought as she set the fan to oscillate. The girl from the desert was sweating, but she was used to it being hot. She just wasn't used to it being hot and humid at the same time. So, she was sweaty. And hot.

Rey decided to go to bed and she left the holoviewer on, and at the time of night that this happens, the only thing on was the news broadcasts. With her eyes closed she decides that since her door is closed and locked, she would shed the night gown that she was wearing. This night gown was sleeveless, and even though it was thin and almost sheer, she was still too hot to wear it. So, she disrobed. And promptly fell asleep again. She wasn't asleep for long.

She opened her eyes and looked directly into Bens.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi," Ben said back.

They both were topless. Rey was lying on her left side, and her breast on that side was covered by the sheet and her other pillow. Her right one was exposed. This didn't embarrass her, as they both had seen each other in various stages of dress and undress so far. Including at least one time that they were both completely naked. It was at this point that Rey learned how to wolf whistle, which she did at Ben, to the giggles of the both of them and his complete embarrassment. Good thing for shower doors.

"You left the viewer on. Forgot to set the sleep timer." Ben said.

"Yeah," Rey said. She wasn't paying attention. She was paying attention to the rather handsome, large man that was curled up in this bed that really only fit her comfortably.

The device droned on until a commercial came on. "Hey ladies, today is the 25th. Remember to contact your Buddy Check partner for your monthly self-exam." The lady on the commercial reminded. The commercial reminded that together they can promote breast health awareness. The commercial ended.

At this point Ben had his hand on her arm. He then moved it to directly cupping her breast. The nipple stiffened immediately, but the rest of her remained relaxed and her breath hitched. She scooted to be more in his embrace and he traced the curve of the underside with his thumb.

She remained still and let him continue to examine her breast. He leaned in for a kiss. If this was heaven she wanted to stay here forever. He was so gentle. She was hoping that the Force would let them have this moment to play out to the end.

He had continued his ministrations murmuring words to her about her beauty and that her skin was soft. He had planted a row of kisses from her shoulder to her neck, finding to their surprise where the sweetest spot on her neck was. She felt the beginning of the Force Bond starting to separate them again and she pulled away.

"First time touching a breast?" She asked. Ben blushed further than he was already but nodded.

He found his voice and asked, "First time being touched?" She nodded. It was her first time being touched in that fashion. She reached up for a kiss that seemed to consume the two. But she felt the bond continue to dissipate and he faded from view

Rey then fell into a contented slumber with the holoviewer droning on. She was glad when she woke up later that morning that Ben didn't go further than that.

Ben felt the bond dissipate, and she faded from view. When this happened, he fell asleep and dreamed of his grandparents and their love story. The story that Snoke never told him. When he woke he was glad that he didn't go further.


End file.
